Cullens in Canada's Wonderland!
by Little-Miss-Giggle-Fit
Summary: what happens when Emmett see's A canada's wonderland commercial? WAY better then summery. i swear. and this story is written by my good friend, scary-kat13. everyone is in it alot. normal pairings. after preaking dawn. hopfully not ooc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey peoples this is scarykat13! I am a friend of**

**Little-miss-Giggle-Fit and I have written this for her to post on fanfic**

**(hopefully she has) I don't have a fanfic so don't look for me! So read,**

**review and stop hogging all the pretzles little-miss-giggle-fit (Mmmmm pretzels) . Enjoy! Muahahaahahaah (ma evil laugh)**

**A/N 2 ok! Hi. It me, little-miss-giggle-fit. So yah, this is my friend, who couldn't get an account. She promised I could read all her stories first, so now I have the pleasure of soing a half-a** job of editing them, ( or not) and posting them on here! SO! Happy reading! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Reviews are awesome to a new writer. Any review is awesome. oh, and i do not hog ALL the pretzels. i just calmly ask you to pass them. jeeze.**

**Even light flames. Really.**

* * *

The Cullens go to Canada's wonderland

BPOV

I just recently learned being a Cullen isn't as exiting as I thought it

would be. Sure we get to drive fast cars and have useful powers but being

immortal means you have a lot of time on your hands. Being a parent of a

very intelligent child isn't as time consuming as I thought it would be.

Even if I'm a vampire. I am bored out of my mind!

Carlisle and Esme went hunting and haven't come back yet. Alice and Rose

are dressing up Renesme. Jasper and Emmett are watching T.V on the plasma

and Edward and I are in the kitchen looking at Esme's plans for Renesme's

bedroom. The plans were quite impressive…and expensive! But that's no

problem if you're a Cullen. Edward and I were trying to pick a color for

the room when Emmett yelled

" Lets go to Canada's Wonderland" Edward and I looked out of the kitchen

and into the living room. There was Emmett standing up with his hands in

the air. On the T.V screen was the ending of a Canada's Wonderland

commercial for this summer. Jasper looked up at Emmett with a scared

expression on his face.

"Why" he asked.

"Cause I'm bored and Renesme hasn't been to Canada's Wonderland!" Emmett

explained

"I haven't been to Canada's Wonderland either." I said. Emmett looked at

me as if I had just grown a second head.

"You have never been?" he asked

"That's what I just said!" I said annoyed.

"Well all the better reason to go!" Emmett replied

"Emmett why do I see us all running to Canada?" Alice yelled from the top

of the stairs.

"Emmett wants to go to Canada's wonderland", Edward yelled back. Alice was

down the stairs in a flash,

"We are not going to Canada's wonderland Emmett! Think of all the people

that will be there! Also the weather is sunny in that area of Ontario so

just forget it Emmett!" She yelled

"I didn't say it was open," Emmett said with a grin.

"Oh. Then wh…" Alice's eyes suddenly went out of focus then back in again,

"today?"

" Yup" Emmett replied, "So lets go already!"

" But I don't want to go!" Alice wined, " I'm not done matching outfits

with rose for Renesme!"

"Forget it Alice, he's made up his mind, he's bring ALL of us. Weather we

like it or not" Edward said then sighed.

"What's happening?" Rose said coming down the stairs with Renesme in her

arms.

"We're going to Canada's wonderland with Emmett" Jasper said dully while

turning off the T.V. Rosalie opened her mouth to speak but Edward cut in

"Its no use. He won't back down" Edward mumbled.

"Please let me stay here with Rose and Renesme, Emmett please." Alice

begged, " We still have plenty of outfits for Nessie to try on"

" I want to go with Uncle Emmett!" Renesme said loudly. It looks like she

dislikes being dressed up by Alice as much as I do. She squirmed out of

Rosalie's arms and ran to Emmett who picked her up.

"Arighty then, lets go!" Emmett said heading to the door, " and your ALL

coming!" Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rose and Edward all moaned and sighed in

unison. Then we all walked out the door.

* * *

A**/N There will be more…trust me…Muahahahahahah (ma evil laugh…AGAIN!)**

**Oh and um…uh…Emmett rulez! All hail scarykat13…and of course**

**Little-Miss-Giggle-Fit!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N yellow there, persons who read off the Internet. It's scarycat13 here and here is the 2nd chapter of the Cullens go to Canada's Wonderland!!!!!!!! So here read review and eat some pickles! (Sorry little-miss-giggle-fit I'm sick of pretzels) so here you are…. enjoy…Muahahahahahah (ma evil laugh…AGAIN…for the third time!)**

**A/N 2- HEY FRIENDS ON THE INTERNET! Its me, the lovely little-miss-giggle-fit. Like last time, I did a wonderful job of not-so editing. Scary-kat13 did a great job on this chapter, So read, review, and pass the pretzels! (no, I do not like pickles. So there.) **

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters.

Chapter #2

Once we were out the door Jacob and Seth ran out of the woods to join us.

"Where're you guys taking Nessie?" Jacob asked

"To Canada's Wonderland" Alice grumbled

"No way! Can I come too?" Seth asked excitedly

"Sure" Emmett said, "But you'll have to run, cause I don't want you guys stinking up my jeep!"

"All righty than. You have fun in Canada Seth." Jacob said

"Jacob, come with me!" Renesme ordered reaching out for Jacob out of Emmett's arms. Jacob walked over and took Renesme from Emmett.

"All right I'll go." Jacob said

"Yay." Renesme laughed and embraced Jacob in a big hug.

"Lets go already!" Emmett impatiently said as he got in his jeep. Edward took Renesme from Jacob and we got in the back of his Volvo. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie got into Emmett's jeep. Jacob and Seth ran into the woods and returned as two gigantic wolves.

"Renesme, Jacob and Seth can't come in daddy's car." Edward answered Renesme's thoughts, " because they'll stink up the place and daddy can't drive when stinky werewolves are in the car." I giggled at the way Edward said daddy, he still wasn't use to being a father. I looked back at Renesme and gave her a smile while she gave me a pleading look. I just shook my head.

Emmett and Edward sped out of the driveway and down the winding road to forks. We drove out of forks and through Seattle, out of Washington State, through Montana, North Dakota, Minnesota, Wisconsin, and Michigan. All through the way Edward would answer Renesme's questions from her mind and most of the answers were

"No Renesme, we are NOT there yet" and Renesme would cross her arms with her lip pouted and her chin tilted up. Edward said she got her stubbornness for me and he thought it was cute.

By the time we reached the border she was asleep. It had taken us a little bit less than 24 hours because of all the speed traps that Edward and Emmett had to slow down to. But we did make it in less time than any human would (1 day and 21 hours) so it wasn't so bad. I could hear Alice's grumbles as she told Emmett that

"If you slow down for another Speed trap she and Jasper were going to get out and run there themselves." But of course she didn't.

At the border the Police were everywhere and of course when Emmett rolled down the window his beauty stunned the Policewoman. It took about 20 minutes of questioning before Emmett could go through! Next it was our turn. The policewoman's heart was pounding when she asked Edward the questions. Edward calmly answered them and went through the border. I woke Renesme and gathered in a parking lot, some ways from the border. The wolves had to jump the border fence to get across into Ontario. We saw them hiding under a tree and kept driving. We drove around lake Ontario to Canada's Wonderland on Canada's Wonderland Drive. Once we saw the huge Behemoth in the distance accompanied by the drop tower and artificial mountain Edward announced

"Now, we are here" Emmett rolled down his window and stuck his hand out the window and gave us a thumbs-up. Edward shook his head and smiled at something Emmett was thinking.

"Emmett is a little bit to exited to be here. He is bouncing in his seat!" Edward said to me.

"Oh well, that's Emmett for you" I said.

"Yah" Edward chuckled. We drove into the empty parking lot and parked way in the corner so passing cars wouldn't see our vehicles. We stood in the shade waiting for Jacob and Seth. They arrived in human form with a leftover bag 15 minutes later.

"HA! The dogs got a doggy bag!" Emmett joked

"Jake!" Renesme yelled. She ran to Jacob and he picked her up. She placed her hand on his cheek and Jacob said

"It's leftovers. Seth and I stopped for dinner." Jacob said.

" Mommy, I'm hungry." Renesme said to me. Everyone looked at me then at Renesme.

"Bella love, we didn't bring and food for Renesme" Edward whispered to me.

"Don't worry I did" I said, reaching into the Volvo's trunk. I brought out a purse filled with blood bags from the refrigerator at our house. I handed one to Renesme and she bit into it, draining it of its substance then handed the empty bag to me. Jasper looked at the purse longingly. Alice had to drag him along to the doors.

We turned around and followed Emmett who was already near the gate with the others.

"Can I break the doors down?" Emmett asked.

" NO! We can't leave any evidence that we were here." Edward almost yelled,

"We jump over the wall." It took us all around 4 seconds to all get over the wall. Jacob and Seth had to go around the wall to the fence so they could climb over.

So we made it to Canada's Wonderland!

**A/N this is a little bit longer than chapter one. Hoped u liked it…. there will be more…. trust me…AGAIN…Muahahahahahah…(Ma evil laugh…Again…for the fourth time.) **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey there persons. This chapter is quite short cause I wanted to give

it some for shadowing effect to it and because the last chapter was longer

than it was suppose to be. So…. there…. And. …Um………….. Pass the

pickles….cuz pretzels are too salty to have all the time. So read, laugh

(I don't know why. This chapter isn't all that funny), review and

enjoy…Muahahahahahah (ma evil laugh…AGAIN!) and just so you people know I

will never get tiered of typing ma evil laugh! WOW this author's note is

long!

Chapter #3

The park was filled with rides. I could see the amazement in Renesme's

eyes. Emmett of course ran to the nearest information booth and took a

stack of maps.

"Alright everyone!" he announced, " Lets have some fun!" Alice zoned out

for a second right after Emmett gave her and jasper their maps.

"Emmett, I don't think that's a good Idea" she said, " It has a really,

really BAD outcome!"

"What's he going to do?" I asked

" He wants to go on the Behemoth without a seatbelt… Alice sees him

getting flung into the side of another roller coaster and putting a huge

dent in it." Edward answered.

"It was only an idea" Emmett said while examining his map, " Wow they

have stuff for everyone! See Rose and Alice can go gift shopping and there

is oodles of thriller rides for us… They even have a ride called

Timberwolf Falls for the wolves!"

"Not funny! I was thinking about going to the food court for some more

grub" Seth said, " I'm still hungry. How 'bout you Jake?" Renesme put her

hand to Jacob's cheek and he said

" I think I'm going to hang out with Renesme for a while"

" Of course" Seth said "well I'll see you guys later. There's an

international Buffet calling my name!" So he ran off towards the

International Festival area of the park.

" I want to look at those gift shops Emmett was talking about! Coming

Rose?" Alice asked

" Absolutely!" Rosalie replied.

"Rose, wait a second!" Emmett said quickly before she could escape to the

gift shop, " Can you go to the main office and hot wire all the rides to

work?"

"Fine." She said turning around and running as fast as she could to the

main office…where ever that is. Suddenly the park came to life. The rides

started up and annoying carnival music started to blast from speakers that

were hidden all around the park.

"Turn the music off Rose! We don't want anyone to know were here!" Edward

yelled. And just as suddenly as the music had appeared, it vanished.

Rosalie ran back to Alice and they headed towards the gift shop.

""Emmett I am spending the remainder of my time here with my wife and

daughter so don't expect me to be in any part of your idiotic plans!"

Edward announced at once. Then he grabbed my hand and we set off into the

park. Jacob and Renesme followed and I looked behind.

"Looks like its just you and me Jazzy my brother" I heard Emmett say with

a big grim on his face, "Lets go have some fun!"

"Oh bother" Jasper moaned, "this is not going to be good" Emmett wraped

his arm around Jaspers neck and said

"That's the spirit" Then they walked off towards the Behemoth.

A/N oh ya persons I forgots to tell you dat ma spelling is very, very

horrific so…………..well you persons really don't care so………..um………..There

will be another chapter of Cullens Go To Canada's Wonderland coming soon

to a Little-Miss-Giggle-Fit near you! : P (ha I made a

funny)…Muahahahahahah (ma evil laugh…AGAIN!) told you I likes ma evil

laugh…oh ya and if you persons are wondering if I'm

Little-Miss-Giggle-Fits split personality coming on and taking control of

her and witting this…well I'll have you know she is not dat CRAZY and I'm

a completely different person………………….or am I???!!! (Of course I am

silly…who are you calling silly? Buahahaahahaah (dat's ma other evil

laugh)…I'm just going to shush now.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey there persons…it's scarykat13……again………..I like pickles .So… ha!

And… um……uh…..ya, I got nothing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the characters in Twilight, or Canada's

wonderland…but if I did… …. . ….. … . .

As Edward, Jacob, and I walked Renesme was looking at all the rides and

trying to figure out which ones she wanted to ride first. She put her hand

to my face and showed me a picture of the Behemoth but Edward saw and

quickly persuaded her to go on something a little smaller.

First, we road on Hanna-Barbera-Go-Round. Which was carousal with a bunch

of cartoon characters instead of horses. Renesme road on Scooby-Doo.

Probably because he's a giant dog. But She easily was uninterested of that

in minutes! She wanted to go on something faster. So Edward turned the

speed up a bit. But she still wasn't satisfied. So Edward turned it just

a little but higher. But Renesme was still disgruntled.

"Why don't you let her have a little fun?" Jacob asked, " Fun sucker!" So

Jake tuned it up almost all the way and until Renesme was zooming past us

laughing when she past us. Then Jacob turned it down and Renesme got off.

"Thank you Jake," She said hugging Jacob. Then I guess she showed him an

image of the Behemoth again but he just shook his head.

"Maybe we should work our way up to the big rides. And then we'll be able

to ride all the rides! … Or at least the ones you want." Jake convinced

her. So we worked our way through the kiddy rides. Through the maze in

KidZville, the Chopper Chase monorail ride, Scooby-doo's haunted Mansion,

the swings and lots of other rides that were pretty Kid-ish. Even for

Renesme. The only ones Edward and I went on were the Swan Lake boat rides

(we got our own boat while Renesme was with Jake), the Jump 'n Jet, the

Taxi Jam and the Zoom Zone.

"All right Renesme, if you really want to then we'll go on some more

rides. But…." Edward was telling Renesme but suddenly Emmett was flying

across the sky with his hands in a superman pose yelling "It's Super

Emmett!" Then crashed into a roller coaster track and putting a big dent

in the side of it. Edward put his hand to his forehead and mumbled

something about being related to an idiot. Renesme put her hands over her

eyes then opened them to make sure he was ok. Emmett quickly recovered and

pulled the dent out so it looked like nothing happened…except for a few

scratched in the paint.

"See! No one will notice." Emmett said turning around, " Not a scratch on

me" I rolled my eyes and Edward did the same.

"Your silly Uncle Emmett" Renesme said.

"Of course I am Ness." Emmett replied. Jasper suddenly ran up from behind

him and tapped him on the back.

"That was one of the most stupid stunts I have ever seen in all of my

existence!" Jasper told him.

" Even stupider than the time I…" Emmett was cut off by Edward.

" We are not going to discusses THAT right now." He said, "come on" He

took Renesme's and my hand and walked off towards the family rides. Jacob

followed.

We road on the Ghoster Coaster, Klockwerks, The Fly and The Rage. After

all those rides Jacob was really looking forward to the extra high-speed

thrillers.

Renesme was really enjoying herself with all the rides and just being

with Jacob, Edward and I.

"Alright! Now for the big ones!" Jacob said eagerly pointing toward a

couple of big roller coasters. Renesme reached up and put her hand on my

face. I suddenly saw the Behemoth again.

"Alright Renesme. But you'll have to go on the others before you go on

the Behemoth." Edward said

"Ok daddy" Renesme agreed. So we road on all the coasters, The Back-Lot

stunt coaster, Dragon Fire, Flight Deck, Jet Scream, The Mighty Canadian

Minebuster, Night Mares. And for Shock wave, The Drop Tower, Sky rider,

Time Warp and The Bat, Jasper and Alice joined us. It was kind of funny

because jasper was screaming like a girl. Jasper only was here because he

snuck away from Emmett so he could be with Alice…. and she bought him a

big, colorful, goofy looking bow tie. Alice said he looks cute in it so

he's wearing it.

Alice bought us all gifts from all the different shops. I got a stuffed

animal wolf for Renesme, a smurf wallet and button for Edward, Scooby-doo

shaped air freshener for Jacob and Seth, a princess mirror for Rosalie,

colorful socks for Emmett, light up pens for Carlisle, a necklace for Esme

and a T-Shirt that said 'I went to Canada's wonderland' for me.

"Thanks Alice. But why smurfs?" Edward asked.

"There wasn't anything else there that screamed 'Edward' so I just picked

it at random. I thought it was cute." Alice said with a smile. Jasper

chuckled.

Renesme gave me an image of the Behemoth again.

"Alright." Edward sighed. Renesme clapped her hands and gave him a hug.

"What are we doing?" Jasper asked.

"We're going on the Behemoth," I said.

" Count me out!" Jasper said "that's where Emmett is and I don't want to

ride that thing with him AGAIN!" He grabbed Alice's hand and headed for

the gate.

"Meet you at the gate" Alice said back to us. So we headed toward the

BEHEMOTH! Emmett was there at the controls waiting for us.

"Welcome, to the Behemoth!" Emmett announced, " please be seated" We all

took our seats on the coaster. Jacob and Renesme in front with Edward and

myself right behind them.

"Please fasten the restraints and Keep heads and feet in the cart at all

times" Emmett continued, " I should know!" He laughed and pulled the

switch.

The cart started to move. Up and up until we where high up from the

ground! Then, a sudden drop. Up and down, up and down turning, then up and

down, again and again and again. Then a corkscrew down word then up and it

ended back where we started. Renesme was laughing and giggling and Jacob

had his hands in the air.

"Again Uncle Emmett! Again!" Renesme cheered.

"Alrighty" Emmett said with a bow.

"One second!" Edward said getting out. I got out too. Then the ride took

off again. With Renesme and Jacob screaming and laughing as the cart went

down and up.

Later- once Jacob and Renesme went around about 5 times- we headed for the

gate. Rose showed up in a furry.

"Where the heck have you been?!" She demanded.

"We where over at the behemoth…where were you?" Emmett asked.

"I was in that freaking house of mirrors!" Rosalie half screamed.

"What a surprise" Edward whispered to me. Rose gave Edward an evil glare

and continued

"There was this awful mirror that made me look FAT! I'm not FAT!" She

yelled.

"Its all right Rose. We're leaving anyway." Emmett reassured her.

"Good!" Rosalie huffed. We got to the fence and Seth, Jasper and Alice

was waiting for us and we left for home. Although Emmett was didn't want

to.

A/N WOW that was a long chapter. The longest there has EVER been in this

story! WOW 3 pages and a little bit. WOW………Muahahahahahah…(Evil laughs

rock! And I suggest you get one too.)


	5. Chapter 5

A?N Tis me scarykat13! and Yesh! It is DONE! the last chapter is

finished! The last of the last. So................hope you enjoy. Read,

Review and...........eat.............something edible!

Chapter #5

As we got out of the car and jeep and headed towards the house, Edward and

Alice where exchanging worried looks.

"What's the matter?" I asked

"We are in big trouble." Edward said, " Carlisle and Esme are home."

Suddenly everyone stopped in there tracks.

"Oh man!" Emmett said, " We are in deep crap! We totally forgot to tell

them where we where going!"

"What do you mean 'we'" Alice said, " You were the one who made 'us' go."

"Ya, were not taking the blame for something you made us do!" Jacob said

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!!!" Esme yelled from the door, "Where the

heck have you all been! Carlisle and I have been worried sick! You where

in charge! You're the oldest!"

"It wasn't my fault" Edward calmly said, " It was Emmett!"

"Whoa slow down there! The T.V was to blame!" Emmett said. Only Emmett

could blame something like this on the Plasma.

" Oh come on Emmett. Don't blame something as stupid as the T.V" Rose

said, " If you want to blame someone you should blame the commercialists

for putting that Canada's Wonderland commercial on the T.V!"

"CANADA"S WONDERLAND! What where you doing there!" Esme yelled

" Just calm down everyone!" Jasper said then a sudden feeling on calmness

rushed in to replace my worry.

"Everyone come in side. Dinner table. Now." Carlisle said out his study

window.

"We're in for it now" Emmett said gravely

In a flash we all ran into the dining room and took our seats at the long

table.

"Where have you all been?" Carlisle asked calmly

"Canada's Wonderland" Alice said

"And what where you doing there? Esme asked

"Emmett saw a commercial and thought it was a good idea for Renesme to

see more than forks for a change and he really wanted to ride the

behemoth." Edward said, "He wouldn't let anyone stay"

"I would have let you stay! You wanted to come!" Emmett argued

" Would not!" Edward argued back.

"Would to!"

"Would not!"

"Would!"

"Not"

"Would!"

" I read your MIND! "

"Cheater" Emmett complained. Edward was about to say something back but

Esme stopped the argument.

"Boys. Your setting a bad example for Renesme." She said.

"I'm sorry Renesme. That was very foolish of me to argue with him. Please

don't follow that example." Edward said sincerely.

"It's ok daddy. I won't" Renesme said running up to him. Then he picked

her up and placed her on his lap.

"Emmett. Your grounded for a month." Esme said in a stern motherly voice,

" No computer, no T.V, any electronics, or Rosalie for a month. You will

stay in your room with the exception of hunting. The rest of you, seeing

that you were all dragged into this, are off the hook." Everyone (except

for Emmett) breathed a sigh of relief. We all walked into the living room

and sat around while Emmett went to his room. Jasper turned on the T.V

and went to the news.

"Jasper, NO!" Alice said just coming out of a vision. Then the reporter

started the report.

"Breaking News!" was all she could say before Jasper switched the

channel.

"Wait." Carlisle said, "I want to see the news" He took the remote from

Jasper, even if he was reluctant to do so. Then changed the channel back.

Alice and Edward moaned.

"…caretaker at Canada's Wonderland went to work today and found parts of

the park in need of repair. All the mirrors in the house of mirrors where

broken." We all looked at Rose.

"The international buffet was completely empty. All the food was taken."

Then we turned all our eyes to Seth.

"On most of the roller coasters there was a strangely large dent. The

only thing big enough to cause an impression like that would be heavy

machinery! No one in the surrounding aria heard anything. But mysteriously

people in passing cars saw the rides going and nobody on them. The…." Then

Carlisle shut off the T.V

"You're all grounded," he said. We all walked to our rooms. Edward,

Renesme and I walked to our cottage.

One Month later

"Finally were free!" Alice said, " No shopping for a month. Now that's

torture!"

"Absolutely" Rosalie agreed. Jasper turned on the television for a minute

and sat back on the sofa.

Emmett walked in and sat down right next to him.

"Jasper! Turn it OFF!" Alice practically screamed. Jasper pressed the

power button on the remote but the batteries had just died! He tried to

run and shut it off manually but Emmett grabbed his hand and flung back

onto the sofa. Then a commercial for Marine Land came onto the screen.

After it was over Emmett walked up to the T.V and shut it off.

"NO!" Edward said. Then Emmett gave us all a big grin. Then we realized

what he was thinking and moaned.

A/N ya......ok...........FUNNY me thinks. Thans to Little miss giggle fit

for supporting me to write more and saying ma stuff is good. So.......this

is ma last evil laugh till the next

one....Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhaha (see how i made

it extra long?!) Tis ma evil laugh!

A/N 2- Ok. Its me..littlemissgigglefit. I don't feel like adding the little line things. I alos didn't really feel like editing…… srry. But this was the last chap! So I really hope u enjoyed this wonderfull story, and REVIEW! Cause if u do scary-kat might write another story!!!!!! YAY! But maybe….. only maybe. Probably not…. Anyway. Review. That's right, press that little green button down there. Yep. Come on…u can do it. 


End file.
